Xiaolin showdown truth behind the medalion
by migetninja
Summary: i'm not really go0od at summary's but plz read and tell me what you think of my first story
1. Chapter 1

the xiaolin monks were doing their training like normal, except for raimundo who had to have a different training method after being promoted to leader. But they were still facing the side of evil even when it comes round the corner. Then a little green dragon came running round the corner saying about a shengonwoo.

"Guys, stop what your doing we got a shengonwoo which could put the world..."

"In a thousand years of darkness, yeah yeah we've heard it all before" rudley interupted raimundo.

"Well like I was saying this shengonwoo can be dangerous around its twin sister the modalion of luck"

"Then why does it make it bad, would'nt it make it even more lucky" asked Kimoko.

"Both on their own they will bring out luck but when put together no one knows on what happens just that the effects reverse. The good news is they only work if both worn by the same person, and we all ready happen to have the modalion of luck" Dojo explained.

"Yeh but if we already have it then why can't we remember about it" omi asked.

"well when i was bored i seached to see which shengonwoo hav'nt yet revealed themselves"

"Yeh but, that still doesnt explain why we have it"

"If you didnt interupt i was going to say that the modalion of luck is the one that raimundo has around his neck" Dojo said.

"No way, this modalion has been in the family for years and i'm not going to hand it over to you because you say it could destroy the world. Its not like anyones going to get it anyway" raimundo said to Dojo refusing to hand it over.

"So anyway whats this woo called partner" Clay asked.

"This one is called the medalin of destruction. This is a woo not to be used" said Dojo.

"But why would the great master Dashi make something that could destroy the world" asked Omi.

"He didn't this woo was made by a unknown spirit which had some how managed to make chaos if joined with the modalion of luck" Dojo said.

"Well we best go and get it" Kimiko said sounding as if she knew that she was going to get it.

What they had not relised is that a little black crow had been wacthing them the whole time

"So raimundo has the modalion of luck. If we can get the modalion of destruction then imagine the power which we can have" chase said letting out an evil laugh.

"Yeh but what how are we going to get the modalion from Raimundo, don' you need both shengonwoo for the destruction part"

Yes, but if we were to get that woo and swap it for a fake making sure the monks were to get it then my next part of the plan will unravel"

The dragons got of Dojo as he went to his small size.

"Hey its my home town"

"well yeh both of the woo were hidden in the same area just different places" Dojo explained.

"Well lets say that once we find the woo we go surfing"

"Ria, you know thats a bad idea remember when your went surfing and you had the demon seed"

While the monks were bikering chase had the perfect time to swap the real modalion of destruction for a fake.

"Fine we won't go surfing but its your lost, your missing out on the best waves in the world".

At that moment Jack had arrived

"make way for evil boy genius"

"how about lets kick the but of a whiney kid who thinks their a genius"

"na, na, na, na, na, na, na jack-bots attack"

"Omi you get the woo while i'll stop Jack"

"As you would say leave it on me"

"No its leave it to me Omi"

They had finally destroyed all of the Jack-Bots

"Hey i hope your going to pay for that it cost alot to get those ones" Jack complained.

"Dojo hurry i've got the shengonwoo"

"See ya later Jack"

"You have done well monks"

"Yeh no biggy now i'm going to put this into the vault"

"I suggest that the rest of you get some sleep"

"As always master i suggest that your right"

A few hours later

GONG!

"Whats the emergncy Dojo" Kimiko said as she ran to him

"Its raimundo he's gone"

"What do you mean he's gone little feller"

"I mean he's gone, dissapered, no where to be seen"

**This is my ffirst story plz comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on xiaolin showdown: kids a new shengongwoo has just revealed itsellf...**

** It happens to be we all ready have the twin sister the medalion of luck...**

** no way i am not giving up my medalion its been with me for years...**

** Raimundo he missing...**

**now**

The three xiaolin monks and Dojo were up high trying to find raimundo.

"Hey Dojo. do you think ran away to get away from us and took the other medalion with him" Kimiko asked while she scan the floor below.

"Well the good thing is that none of the shengongwoo are missing so if he did run away the only one that he as is the medalion of luck and that by itself is useless". At thats moment something had caught the corner of Omi's eye.

"Down there I see something" Omi was pointing towards the woods where it looked like a strong wind had knocked most of the tree's down.

When Dojo landed they all hopped of him as he shrunk to his small self, as they turned around they had noticed Chase just standing there.

"Chase we have no time to battle you for our quest is way more important" Omi said standing his ground.

"Yeh, then if its so important then why don't you tell me" Chase asked. Omi went to say why but then a hand covered his mouth stopping any sound coming out of his mouth.

"Why should we tell a varmit like you" Clay said

"Well is it something to do with, oh lets see ... Raimundo going missing".

"But how did..."

"I know that? lets just say that a little bird told me"

"Either way its none of your beesiness"

"Thats business omi"

"That too"

"Well i say that it does involve my business" Chase smirked. At that moment they noticed all of his jungle cats coming closer towards them as he clicked. They espeically noticed one that came out further than the rest of them. When they looked carefully they noticed another one of them come from behind. In the cats mouth they had noticed that it had dragged someone with it. As they looked even more carefully they had noticed that it was Raimundo. The cat then dropped the xiaolin monk on the floor after being commanded to by Chase. As they looked at Raimundo they noticed a red liquid dripping out from his arm.

"RAIMUNDO" the monks had called him and went to run up to get him away from Chase.

"I wouldn't do that if i was you"

"Yeh and why not?"

"because this is why" he then clicked his fingers again. The xioalin dragons got ready to fight his cats but the cats didn't move. They all looked around confused as they were wondering on what Chase had done. Then all of a sudden they heard a screech come from the sky and a loud thump came as the creature got closer. Then in front of them stood a dragon 2x the size of Dojo's bigger form.

The dragon was black with green markings over its body. It was standing on two feet unlike Dojo and had to mid sized arms. It had four long black claws coming from its feet and hands. It had two pairs of horns coming from its head and its under belly was spicky made out of metal. At the end of its tail was a saw that looked like it could slice through someone strait away. Down its back were spikes and the dragon had wings which had what looks like a claw coming from it.

"Vento, keep them away from him".

At that moment Vento had swung his tail right at them to back them away.

"Wudia Neptune water" omi shout as a load of water headed for vento. Vento then picked up his wings and sent a huge gust of wind to stop it from hitting him and sent it right back at Omi.

"Dojo, where is this dragon from i have never seen one like it before and how do we defeat it."

"I don't know, i have'nt ever seen a creature like this before."

All of a sudden the tail had hit raimundo crashing him in a tree. Then they all heard an explosion coming from the direction raimundo was flung in. They ran over to found out that who they thought was raimundo was in fact Jacks Charmelion-bot.

"If this isn't the real Raimundo then where is he and what has happened to him."

"I don't know but i think it has something to do with Jack"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry that its been a while since i updated but i have lost my insparation for this a long time ago but if anyone wants to take the story and carry it on then you can but yh once again really sorry guys**


End file.
